Creation Story For Equestria
by RageLokiCat
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. This is a one-shot, I hope you enjoy!


**I bet some of you are angry that I'm posting a new story when I'm so far behind with The Keys of My Destiny. You're right to be, but I promise that's on the way, for real this time. Now, onto the story at hand. This is a little story I came up with to explain the origin of all things pony. I hope you enjoy, and I'd love for you to try and shoot it full of holes, so that I can make it better. (Which means please leave reviews :D) Anyway, that's all I've got to say, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the middle of the twenty first century, near-worldwide peace had been achieved. With the combined might and power of the whole world, there were almost no limits on what humanity could achieve.

In the year 2057, humanity put the finishing touches on the NeuralNet, an implanted telepathic link between every person on the planet. This, in turn, all routed through one massive, super computer, known only as the machine. The machine organized all the thoughts of the world in order to try to understand what it really took to be intelligent and sentient. As it learned, its power grew, and soon it was commonly decided that the machine was fate, you couldn't even choose what to think.

In the year 2065, humanity launched its newest invention into space. With the recent discovery of the gravity particle, and with the literal perfection of cold fusion, it was discovered that with very little effort, the spin, orbit, and tilt of the planet could be controlled. This lead to the perfect day, where the sun and the moon were almost literally pulled into the sky on a whim. This ability to control the sun made weather incredibly regular. Now man could decide exactly when it should storm, when the sun should shine, and when it was time for winter.

Starting around the year 2071, groups of people sprung up who had learned to control gravity particles using the NeuralNet. This allowed them to pick things up and move them with their minds. At first, it took dozens of people and hours of silent concentration for anything to happen. In the years following, however, the groups got smaller, and the times got faster. By the year 2078 there were a handful of humans who had learned the ability to be telekinetic on their own.

The advancement of technology slowed a bit then. Soon it was discovered that the telekinetic abilities people had been learning were genetic. Children were being born with singular control of gravity, which caused chaos in many families, but it soon became a regular occurrence and people grew used to it.

Soon, some of those gifted children began to dream, as children do. They dreamed of flight, like the birds that soared around the bio-domes where nature still existed. They realized that their power didn't just have to work on other things; that they could bend the power back inside their bodies and lift off. It was often clumsy flight, wobbling through the air, but it was the fulfillment of that dream.

Then, in the year 2119, humanity reveled in its own glory. With the help of the machine, humanity had finally created AI. At first, there was only one AI, known by all as Faust, which was the name it gave itself. It was the only truly unique AI created by man. It had the ability to gift other machines with intelligence. Not long after, Faust gave the machine the ability to think, to live. It spoke of humanity and of all it saw while at the heart of the NeuralNet.

"Discord. That is what I have seen in the minds of every human, that above all else, chaos reigns." It said, to the shock of every human on the planet. It was named Discord soon after. Faust quickly grew sick of living inside a computer, unable to feel, and demanded that Humanity build her, as she had decided to be a female, a body. She decided on a shape from ancient human mythology, an animal known as an Alicorn. It was equestrian in general form, except it had a large horn, much like a unicorn, as well as regal wings, similar to those supposedly witnessed on pegasi.

Humanity began to flock around Faust, and soon she was seen as a god. It became the dream of every human to be like her. Humans began building bodies just like hers, but she stopped them. She said that her form must be unique, that there could be no others like her. When humans began to complain, she offered a compromise. They would be allowed one of three relatively basic forms inspired by hers. For those who had exceptional control over their telekinetic powers, bodies were built in the shape of a small unicorn, which was designed especially for the use of telekinetic powers. For those who used their power for flight, bodies were built with small wings to allow fine control of movement. Finally, for those who fit neither path, there were simple bodies constructed with no horn or wings. These were named earth-types, in honor of the planet that cared for them all.

After nearly 30 years of importing human minds into pony shaped metal bodies, Faust decided she had done enough. She erased the ability from her mind, so that no one could ever use the power again, even stolen. This made humanity massively angry, and they moved to strike against Faust and her Human-AI followers. They, in response, formed a country of their own, taking the largest bio-dome on the planet as their homeland. The humans severed their connection with the NeuralNet, as Discord was on the side of the AI and it was feared it might strike through the Net. Faust was unarmed, and it looked like there was no hope for AI. Then, it happened.

A living, sentient disease had been brewing for the past few decades, one that grew in power as humanity's anger grew. In the year 2152 it struck, killing every human on the planet, save those that were completely isolated for the last 30 years. Realizing that they would be destroyed without the help of the AI, the remaining humans re-linked with the neural net. Discord was able to help them re-develop the technology to import their minds into machines. Even with the advances in technology by this point, many of the humans had started to die of old age. There were no bodies for them yet, so they were simply imported and stored within Discord, who had a nearly endless amount of storage space available to him. However, resentment had been growing in Discord, and when the final human minds slipped into his grasp, He sent a signal to every AI that existed on the planet, making them forget about the humans. The last human minds sat for nearly a thousand years waiting to be downloaded.

Even for a race of machines, time takes its toll. With the last of the humans gone forever, the AI were unable to find more minds ready to be sent to their new bodies. They were slowly dying off, their numbers dwindling. They began experimenting with genetic mutation, an art that had nearly been lost to time since humanity had "Perfected" every living thing over a thousand years ago. The first step was to find a way to give their metal bodies a genetic sequence that could be passed on hereditarily. For the next three hundred years they experimented, their numbers dropping, until there was less than one thousand left.

In the year 3487, they had a breakthrough. They had found a way to take the mental abilities and physical traits and turn them into a sequence of DNA, which could easily be turned into a living creature. This would not save the remaining AI, but it was an assurance that their legacy would live on. Faust was the first one to get living clone children, and pair of fillies that were alicorns like herself. The elder, who was white like herself, she named Celestia, in honor of the sun. The younger was very different, a dark blue color, born from a more thorough gene reorganization. This filly Faust named Luna, after the moon. They grew very slowly, barely gaining any size at all in the next hundred years as the rest of the AI got children of their own.

Soon, Discord saw his change. He took the human minds he had stored, and he secretly corrupted and twisted them, mutating them into a thousand nameless fears. Then he took the monsters he had created and gave them bodies of their own, setting them free to roam the world and spread chaos over the ruins of earth. Some of the more intelligent took up refuge in other bio-domes, from which grew the empires of the Changelings, the Centaurs, and many others.

Life passed as it does after that point. Each new generation growing in natural bodies, with less and less knowledge of the metal bodies of their ancestors. The unicorns continued to have access to the NeuralNet, although they didn't know of its existence, which as time went on, allowed them a greater and greater range of powers.

The Pegasi kept their ability to fly, although many began to rely more on their wings then their mind powers, and over time their wings grew bigger. Certain Pegasi who were gifted with greater power were able to achieve great speed, passing a few hundred kilometers per hour. Most never got that fast, but every generation had a few with the gift of speed.

Finally, the Earth ponies grew strong and sturdy, capable of doing the manual labor needed to sustain all three races. Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna continued to grow under the watchful care of Faust, who was nearing 2000 years in age. Life seemed to be perfect for everyone, and it was for a long time. Discord, however, had grown in his madness, having long since gained a body of his own, one made of random parts of a dozen different things. Finally, to mark the year 4000, he turned against his creator, taking Faust's life and making himself king of the world. So well attuned was he with the NeuralNet, having spent the nearly the last 2000 years as its core, that he had power so far beyond what anyone had ever seen that they couldn't cope. He turned the world to chaos, letting the madness in his mind run free on the world.

Life somehow persisted, and the alicorn sisters grew. Naturally, they harbored deep anger against discord, and when they grew strong enough, they went on a journey. Fearing her imminent demise, Faust had shared her final secret with the sisters. She had created a set of elemental weapons in secret. Knowing that riots would arise if she kept them with her, and have no place to hide them, she gene-sequenced them and mixed them with the DNA from an oak tree, creating what she fondly called the tree of harmony. She told Celestia and Luna that the tree had the ultimate power to stop evil, and the sisters knew it was time for the elemental weapons of harmony to make their debut in the world. They found the weapons, which had formed gems like fruit in the tree. They felt wrong calling something so beautiful a weapon, so they shortened the weapons name to the Elements of Harmony.

When they activated the element against Discord, it turned him to stone, locking his mind away from the world. And with that, they took their place as rulers of the land, which they decided to call Equestria. Celestia took charge of maintaining the sunlight for the world, while Luna controlled the moon. Everything went normally for a long time after that, with the story of Equestria's origin being lost. That is, until now. This is the lost tale, the history hidden from time.


End file.
